<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>终点 by Lmanman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957369">终点</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman'>Lmanman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 红路 原著向 背德（？） 失禁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>终点</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>运气向来都是实力的一部分，能在海上做出一番事业，好运气似乎也是必不可少的一个关键，比如，香克斯那和自身实力同级别的好运气。</p><p>在宴会上醉倒了的四皇，从甲板上摔下去却正好掉落在用于侦查的小船上。小船就这样载着熟睡的香克斯顺水漂流，在被新世界捉摸不定的恶劣天气掀翻之前进入了无风带。无风带的巨大海王类们忽视了这艘渺小的船只，任由它顺着洋流晃晃悠悠地漂了一整夜，香克斯就这样被送到了一个被无风带包围的孤岛上，在他醒来之前。</p><p>等到香克斯被猛兽的吼叫声吵醒时，他还有点缓不过神，从自家大船到蓝天碧海金沙滩，他果然是还没睡醒吧？！随着吼叫声的逼近，那个被大型猛兽紧追不舍，跑向香克斯的单薄身影就更加深了香克斯自己是在做梦的想法了，因为那个身影是路飞。</p><p>路飞现在应该正跟着雷利前辈在海岛上做特训，而不是在这个海岛被猛兽追……等等，他是不是忽略了什么？<br/>“诶？！！香克斯！！！”<br/>熟悉的嗓音响了起来，简直和小时候没什么区别，就算这么久不见香克斯也完全听得出那就是路飞的声音。香克斯下意识的回应路飞，<br/>“是我啊！路飞！”</p><p>回应香克斯的则是路飞身后那头猛兽的嚎叫，这种大分贝的难听声音盖住了路飞的回应，为了听见路飞的话，香克斯几乎是下意识的就出手了，佩剑“格里芬”向着声音劈下，无形的巨大剑气凌空划过，路飞丝毫没有躲避，任由那可怕的攻击擦着头顶斩向身后猛兽，只有一根被殃及的黑发晃悠悠地从男孩头顶飘落，和那头倒霉的猛兽一起摔在地下。</p><p>“不愧是香克斯啊！”<br/>路飞终于跑到了香克斯面前，男孩回头看了一眼猛兽身体上的巨大伤口，然后感叹了一声。香克斯笑着接受了路飞的夸赞，像小时候那样揉揉路飞的黑发，<br/>“真是，都长到这么高了啊，路飞！”<br/>“当然了，我现在的拳头可真的比子弹还要厉害了！”<br/>男孩摆了一个出拳的姿势向他的领路人炫耀。</p><p>“香克斯怎么会来这啊？”<br/>“啊哈哈哈哈哈，我也不知道，可能是喝醉了顺着水就漂过来了。”<br/>“尼嘻嘻嘻嘻，不愧是香克斯啊！”<br/>两个人一起笑起来，两代草帽小子彼此对视，紧接着他们就像终于意识到了什么一样，如出一辙的慌乱表情出现在两个人脸上，他们同时抓着头发蹲到地下，异口同声地喊了出来，</p><p>“完蛋了！约定破坏了啊啊啊啊！！”</p><p>就算成了四皇，香克斯在路飞面前也还是和多年前一样，会蹲在地下懊恼地抓头发，说自己是笨蛋，然后再抱着路飞用胡茬扎小孩的脸颊。<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈别闹了啊！香克斯，好痒啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈”<br/>路飞就算长到了十九岁也还是能轻易地被香克斯抱进怀里。</p><p>“还真是完全不长胡子啊，路飞。”<br/>男人笑眯眯地贴着男孩的脸颊，橡胶的手感完全和以前一样，又软又弹，香克斯忍不住又捏了捏路飞大腿上的软肉。<br/>“这次见面是我搞砸啦，所以不算数吧，路飞！”<br/>“我知道香克斯是笨蛋，所以这次就不算数了！”<br/>路飞从男人怀里钻出来，叉着腰站在香克斯面前宣布，一副我勉强原谅你了的表情。<br/>“说这么过分的话我可是会哭的啊，路飞。”</p><p>两个人向着路飞在这座岛上的营地走去，路飞拖着那个被香克斯砍倒的猛兽，笑得眼睛都要看不见了，因为这种动物真的超级好吃，只要想想晚上能吃到这个的烤肉，路飞就高兴的不行。这是路飞修行的最后半年，雷利不再来看照路飞，香克斯在路上有一搭没一搭的和路飞聊天，到了营地，路飞又自告奋勇地要去打猎，倒还有点东道主的意思。</p><p>等路飞再拖着一只猛兽回来时，太阳已经偏西了，香克斯笑着朝路飞挥手，手里还拿着一壶酒。<br/>“诶？香克斯带了酒来吗？”<br/>路飞看着地下摆的一圈酒壶问。<br/>“都是雷利前辈留下的，他在哪都会留下好酒，哪天想起来了就挖出来喝，想不起来就扔在那了。真潇洒啊，雷利前辈。”<br/>香克斯又灌了一口酒，眯着眼感慨。路飞只听了一半就跑了，他正忙着生篝火烤肉呢！巨大的肉块架在树枝上，在火焰的炙烤下散发出香味，融化的动物油脂滴落在燃烧的火焰上，发出“嘶”的声音。</p><p>两个人紧挨着坐在地下，香克斯用“格林芬”把烤好的肉削下来放在树叶里投喂路飞，<br/>“你也吃啊，香克斯。”<br/>路飞一边咬着肉一边含糊地和香克斯说。<br/>“你先吃，我再喝点酒。”<br/>红头发的男人看着路飞大口大口地吃肉，脸上露出欣慰的表情，当年那个孩子长大了。</p><p>“要不要来壶酒，路飞？”<br/>“不要，我有肉就好。”<br/>路飞低着头专心致志地啃肉。<br/>“噗哈哈哈哈，这不还是小鬼嘛！”<br/>“我不是小鬼了！香克斯，我都十九岁了！”<br/>路飞挥舞着手里的骨头向男人抗议。<br/>“不喝酒就还是小鬼！略略略！”<br/>男人幼稚地向路飞做了个鬼脸，把小孩气得脸色涨红，<br/>“喝就喝！有什么了不起的！”</p><p>路飞把嘴里的肉全都吞下去，然后就伸手捞了一个酒壶过来。男孩泛着油光的嘴唇含住了壶嘴，他仰起头吞咽起来，喉结上下滚动着，有晶莹的酒液顺着嘴角流下来，打湿了身上的衣服，<br/>“哈——”<br/>路飞喝光了整整一壶酒，畅快地发出声音，然后豪气地抹了一下嘴唇，把酒壶拍在地下。<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈，这才是男子汉嘛！”<br/>香克斯大笑起来，路飞也跟着他笑起来，两个人开始围着篝火拼酒。</p><p>两个人一起聊彼此的冒险，互相插科打诨，路飞还逼着香克斯和自己一起跳筷子鼻孔舞，他们好像又回到了十二年前，在一起笑笑闹闹，吃吃喝喝。路飞无忧无虑的童年时光和香克斯意气风发的青年时光好像在此刻同时复苏，他们搂抱着，欢呼着，热烈地开着两个人的宴会，享受两个人的热闹时光。</p><p>像是为了这场久别重逢助兴，路飞向香克斯展示自己橡胶身体的各种形态，从气球肚皮舞到橡胶橡胶发呆，每一个都让香克斯乐不可支，他们互相逗趣，笑得眼泪都出来了。路飞也不知道自己喝了多少酒，他的脸颊泛着红晕，摇摇晃晃地站在香克斯面前，<br/>“还有这个，香克斯！”<br/>路飞像是炫耀玩具的孩子，他把最有趣的自己演示给香克斯看，男孩咬住了自己的拇指，<br/>“四档，蛇人！”</p><p>一阵雾气蒸腾而起，笼罩住了路飞身影，等到雾气散去时，香克斯忍不住吹了口哨，<br/>“太辣了！路飞！”<br/>男人为他的孩子大声叫好，男孩变成了前所未有的特殊形态，武装色霸气变成皮肤上瑰丽的花纹，柔软的黑发被雾气蒸腾，眼周的纹饰让男孩看起来目光犀利，细瘦的四肢出现流畅清晰的肌肉，那些雾气萦绕着男孩，带来非现实的奇幻感。</p><p>力量和美从来都相辅相生，路飞现在的样子就是力与美最好的结合，他得到了前所未有的强大，也展现出了惊心动魄的美感。<br/>“真是男子汉的浪漫！”<br/>香克斯赞叹地看着路飞，四皇当然识货得很，被霸气加持的橡胶身体，速度和攻击都远远超过平时的状态，对于路飞的实力来说，四档是质的飞跃。能把不起眼的橡胶果实开发到这种地步，就算是香克斯也不得不说声佩服。无论得到怎样的能力路飞都会变得强大，他从不受这些外物的制约。</p><p>路飞是天生的强者。</p><p>男孩像只兴奋的幼狮绕着香克斯打转，蛇人形态的速度无法用肉眼看清，香克斯笑起来，像是看着自家挥舞爪子的幼崽。虽然路飞的四档很强，但是他和四皇还有很远的距离。香克斯闭上眼睛，见闻色让路飞的动作像是被慢放，男人轻易地捉住了路飞的手腕，蛇人路飞被香克斯揽进怀里，<br/>“抓到你了，路飞。”</p><p>男孩被香克斯的一只手臂压制的动弹不得，他被箍在男人怀里挣扎不开。蛇人形态的橡胶身体摸起来和平时大不相同，武装色附着的皮肤更加坚韧，却又和直接被武装色覆盖的那种金属质感不同，那更像是鲨鱼皮肤的质感，光滑，性感，充满力量。</p><p>过速的血液流动让脉搏也成倍得加快，香克斯能通过握着路飞手腕的掌心感受到那鲜活有力的脉搏，它像火焰一样剧烈地在男人手中跳动，还有路飞体温过高的皮肤紧贴着男人的胸膛，香克斯觉得自己像是禁锢了一团火在怀里。</p><p>“呼——”<br/>男孩发出了一个类似气球漏气的声音，香克斯怀里的火焰迅速缩小，雾气重新笼罩住两个人，路飞解除了四档。这种招式消耗一定很大，香克斯看着怀里瘫软的路飞微笑起来。男孩软绵绵地依靠着他，像小狗一样吐出舌头喘着气，眼睛半垂着，他看起来累极了。这副虚弱的样子和刚才的强大形成鲜明的对比，让人忍不住想要欺负一下。</p><p>香克斯搂着男孩痛快地揉捏起来，没人能抵抗橡胶男孩的好触感，就像是最舒适的玩偶娃娃，细腻柔软，怎样蹂躏都不会变形疼痛。<br/>“太狡猾了，香克斯，趁我完全没力气的时候……”<br/>男孩无力地抱怨，接下来的十分钟他只能由着香克斯肆意。醉意终于在路飞随性使用四档后猛烈地涌上来，男孩本就四肢无力，这下连头脑都昏沉起来，路飞在香克斯的怀里哼哼唧唧地撒起娇来，柔软的黑发磨蹭男人的颈窝，路飞把柔软的脸颊贴在香克斯袒露的胸膛，小声地嘀咕着，<br/>“好渴，香克斯。”</p><p>“什么，路飞？”<br/>男人体贴地低下头，他凑近男孩的脸颊询问，<br/>“好渴……”<br/>路飞的黑眼睛盯着香克斯开合的唇却辨认不出他在说什么，<br/>“我说好渴，你好吵啊，香克斯。”<br/>男孩伸出手臂环住男人的后颈，他吻上了男人开合的唇，然后把软舌探入男人的口腔汲求水分。</p><p>冥王雷利的藏酒香醇浓烈，酒香弥漫在两人的唇齿之间，能轻易捉住蛇人路飞的四皇此刻却推不开四肢绵软的男孩。路飞的眼睛半垂着，醉酒的红色在眼下和颊边晕开，那双黑色的眼睛里好像带着迷离的渴求，和小时候央求香克斯带自己出海时一模一样，四皇的心在这样的目光下化成了一摊水。男人由着路飞在自己的口腔里作乱，直到男孩自己停下，香克斯宽和地注视着怀里的孩子，</p><p>“你醉了，路飞。”</p><p>男孩的手掌抚上香克斯的脸颊，他的笑容和多年前一样，路飞把脸颊埋在男人的颈窝，<br/>“我好想你，香克斯。”<br/>路飞闻得到香克斯身上酒与海风的味道，那是属于大海的气息，是路飞对海贼的所有幻想。对于年幼的路飞来说，香克斯就是大海的化身，像海一样包容又迷人，是慈父，是玩伴，是童年的一切憧憬和向往，是梦中永恒的追逐。</p><p>路飞不停的追逐着自己想要的一切，追逐兄长，追逐伙伴，追逐梦想，追逐约定，在他精疲力尽，遍体鳞伤地停下脚步时，他的香克斯，他的海，重新把他纳入怀中。香克斯宽容的抱着他就像是海风拥着游子，温柔的让人眼眶酸涩，</p><p>“香克斯……”<br/>男孩的手掌抓着香克斯的衣服，指节用力到发白，在香克斯面前路飞不再是船长，不再是鼎鼎有名的草帽小子，他就只是路飞，只是那个来自东海的七岁孩童，他被允许展露一切软弱和悲伤，他被允许在一切尘埃落定后再次大声哭泣，<br/>“艾斯死了，香克斯，他就死在我面前。”<br/>泪水打湿了香克斯的前襟，布料紧贴着男人的胸膛，路飞攥着那块布像是攥着香克斯的心。<br/>“我没有哥哥了，香克斯，我再也没有哥哥了……”</p><p>路飞在香克斯怀里放声痛哭，就像多年前一样，他一遍又一遍地喊着香克斯的名字，好像那样就能让心里的伤口不再溃烂。路飞把所有的懊悔和心碎都哭给香克斯听，他抽抽噎噎地指责自己，怪罪自己，男孩好像要把碎了的心从眼睛里哭出来。香克斯只能抱着他，亲吻他的额发，包容路飞所有的泪水。在新世界呼风唤雨的四皇香克斯此刻却和所有的普通人一样什么也做不了，他只能看着他钟爱的孩子在自己怀里心碎。</p><p>在死亡面前，所有人都无能为力。</p><p>在篝火燃烧的声音中，路飞的哭声逐渐变小，他不再大哭，只是抽噎着流泪，抽噎声越来越小，路飞闭着眼好像就这样睡了过去。香克斯抱着路飞站起身，就算只有一只手臂也足矣抱住瘦小的男孩，香克斯走向路飞居住的木屋。</p><p>“睡一觉吧。”<br/>香克斯把男孩放在柔软的床上，路飞依旧紧紧攥着男人的衣服，香克斯笑了一下，没有拉开路飞的手，他坐在床边，俯身在路飞的额头上落下一吻，<br/>“我陪着你，睡吧。”<br/>香克斯伸手拨开男孩稍长的黑发，让男孩的脸全都露出来，路飞的容貌和橡胶一样没有任何棱角，到处都是柔软的圆润的，就连眼下的那道疤也带着圆润的弧度。香克斯的指尖沿着伤疤滑动，他还能回想起当时的路飞，为了证明自己的勇气用刀划出了这道伤痕，香克斯忍不住翘起嘴角，路飞从小就是这样，明明是柔软的橡胶，可似乎永远也不会改变。</p><p>香克斯注视着自己钟爱的孩子，他把一切都押在路飞身上，而路飞也从来没有让他失望。路飞必然会成为新的王者，香克斯一直坚定地相信着这件事。在这样的注视中，香克斯与路飞的眼睛对视到了一起，男孩睁开了眼，那双圆眼睛还泛着水光，周围是哭出来的绯红。</p><p>路飞看着香克斯，他变了很多，比以前更加成熟，更加健壮，胡茬长长了，红发好像也暗淡了，眼角带上了轻微的纹路，以前只有在他笑起来时才能看见，但是香克斯的笑容却永远都是路飞记忆里的样子。路飞也笑起来，他紧握的手掌松开男人的衣服，男孩抬起手臂搂住香克斯，<br/>“我们做吧，香克斯。”<br/>香克斯眼神复杂地看着面前的路飞，男孩长大了，不再是那个东海的小鬼了，他长成一个茁壮的青年人了，<br/>“你知道自己在说什么吗？路飞。”<br/>路飞露出了一个让人心碎的笑容，<br/>“当然知道，香克斯。所以，填满我吧。”</p><p>男孩吻了上去，他闭上了双眼，仰着脸献上一个亲吻。香克斯苦笑起来，他发现和多年前不同，他无法再拒绝男孩了，于是他们交换了一个吻。接下来的一切就都顺理成章了，香克斯滚上了路飞的床，他们热切地亲吻彼此。</p><p>香克斯脱下路飞的上衣，手掌在男孩的身体上游走。路飞也拉扯着香克斯的衣服，抚摸男人结实的胸膛。香克斯的手掌覆到路飞挺翘的臀肉，男人的手色情地揉捏着那，让男孩发出呻吟，路飞翻身骑到香克斯身上，他坐在香克斯的小腹，俯下身与男人接吻，柔软的腰肢在男人的手掌下扭动，臀肉磨蹭着男人下腹的炙热。</p><p>路飞捉住男人的手掌，他居高临下地看着男人，半垂着的眼睛让路飞看起来柔软又性感，男孩就这样看着香克斯，然后将香克斯的手指含进口中，柔软的唇舌包裹着男人的手指，像是品尝美味那样含吮着，然后再拉着香克斯湿淋淋的手掌绕到自己的身后，男孩引领着香克斯为自己开扩。香克斯能清楚地看见路飞的表情，在手指进入时的忍耐与满足，还有触碰到那一点时的享受。</p><p>香克斯的手指能感知到路飞体内的柔软与紧致，软肉层层叠叠地包裹着手指，让他寸步难行，香克斯只能用坚硬的骨节继续向前开扩，让男孩向自己敞开更柔软的内部。男孩的性器在这样的快感中挺立起来，路飞红着眼圈自己抚慰自己，直到被男人的手指送上巅峰，白浊弄脏了男孩的手掌和香克斯的胸腹。路飞无力地撑着香克斯的胸膛，把人弄得更加狼狈。</p><p>香克斯坐起身搂住男孩的腰肢，<br/>“别只顾着自己开心啊，路飞。”<br/>男人暗示性地向上顶撞了一下男孩，让路飞发出一声呻吟。路飞眼神迷蒙地看向香克斯，男孩笑起来，<br/>“会让香克斯也开心的。”<br/>路飞从香克斯身上下来，男孩俯下腰肢，把自己隐秘处展示给自己的引领者，路飞用一只手掌掰开了柔软的臀肉，由男人亲手开扩松软的穴口展露在香克斯眼中，男孩回头看着香克斯，脸上带着天真的笑，他邀请似的摆动腰肢，<br/>“要进来吗？香克斯。”</p><p>回应路飞的是早就硬挺的粗大性器，在男孩放浪地呻吟声中，他把香克斯全部吞下了。男人用手臂捞着路飞软下来的腰肢，激烈地操弄起身下的男孩，路飞在男人的臂弯里摇晃着，呻吟着，路飞向后转头，磨蹭着香克斯的脸颊，向男人讨要亲吻。香克斯亲吻男孩的侧颈，喉结，锁骨，然后顺着脊柱向下。男人在路飞的背后留下水迹和齿痕，还要用牙齿叼着后颈的软肉磨蹭。</p><p>在水声和肉体的碰撞声中，路飞的呻吟越发高亢，再次硬挺的性器随着交合的节奏一起摇晃，直到男孩被生生地操射。后入深得让路飞心慌，不应期让后穴传来的快感成为甜蜜的折磨，男孩的把手掌覆在自己的小腹上，透过腹肌好像能感知到香克斯是怎样贯穿自己的身体，男人粗大的性器是怎样在自己的体内起伏，路飞呻吟起来，<br/>“太深了…香克斯…”</p><p>香克斯安抚地亲吻男孩的耳廓，含住耳垂厮磨，腰肢被手臂箍得越来越紧，路飞觉得自己快要喘不上气来了，<br/>“香克斯，香克斯……”<br/>他喊着香克斯的名字，在男人怀里挣扎起来。<br/>“我在，我在。”<br/>香克斯亲吻着男孩，然后体贴地帮路飞换了个姿势，男孩被男人翻过来压在身下，路飞用双腿缠绕在香克斯的腰上，男孩搂着男人的脖颈，在他的耳边浪叫起来，勾的男人越发用力。</p><p>路飞挺立起的乳尖压在男人结实的胸膛上磨蹭，快感丝丝缕缕地聚集起来，男孩难耐地仰起头把乳肉送到香克斯唇边。男人愉悦地接受了路飞的馈赠，他亲吻着含咬着，给男孩带来更多的快感。路飞手指陷进香克斯半长的红发中，他像小时候骑在香克斯肩膀上时一样，拉扯着男人的头发，要香克斯向着自己想要的方向前进。</p><p>路飞再一次被男人送上巅峰，软肉紧紧地缠着香克斯，却被男人毫不留情地撞开，每一次都狠狠地撞在那一点上，男孩的呻吟带上了哭腔，过于剧烈的快感让他思绪混乱，刚刚射出的性器再次流出透明液体，男孩颤抖着靠后面到达了高潮。香克斯依旧不知疲惫地在男孩身体里探索，无论路飞怎么求饶都不肯放过，路飞终于抽噎着哭出来。</p><p>“怎么了，路飞。”<br/>哽咽着的哭声终于吸引了香克斯的视线，男孩的手臂无力的推拒男人的胸膛，<br/>“不要了，香克斯，太快了……”<br/>香克斯看向男孩的脸颊，圆眼睛半垂着眼皮，眼神无法聚焦只能恍惚地看着半空，泪珠顺着泛着薄红的眼角流下，软唇半张着露出一小截舌尖，像是在向男人讨要亲吻，完全是沉溺在快感里的下流神情。香克斯亲昵地凑近路飞用鼻尖磨蹭男孩的耳廓，男人的声音和热气一起扑在男孩敏感的耳垂上，<br/>“这不是已经爽到露出这种表情了吗？怎么看你都是乐在其中啊，路飞。”</p><p>“不是，不要了……”<br/>男孩无力地辩解着却只能被操弄地更深，路飞讨好地去亲吻香克斯的唇瓣，更用力地夹紧双腿，男孩再次在香克斯的身下颤抖起来，<br/>“啊…停下…哈…香克斯…要不行了……”<br/>晚饭时喝了那么多的酒，路飞被这样超过的快感刺激地无法忍耐。香克斯笑起来，身下冲撞地更加激烈，<br/>“真的有在好好修行吗，路飞？怎么会锻炼出这样下流的身体，难道会被人肏到尿出来吗？”</p><p>“没有…不……”<br/>男孩哭着摇头，连话都说不完整，路飞努力地忍耐着，后穴也紧紧地夹住了男人。<br/>“原来没有好好修行啊！”<br/>香克斯故意曲解路飞的话，然后凑到男孩耳边压低嗓音，<br/>“坏孩子要受到惩罚呢，路飞。”<br/>男人用手指捉住了男孩被玩弄红肿的乳尖，狠狠地拧了一下。快感和疼痛一起传到路飞的大脑，下身狼狈地流出液体，路飞抱着香克斯彻底大哭起来，男孩真的尿出来了。香克斯也终于射在了男孩的体内，然后低头吻住了路飞的唇。</p><p>路飞搂着男人的脖颈，抽噎着睡了过去，香克斯抚摸男孩柔软的黑发，眷恋地亲吻路飞的脸颊，<br/>“海贼就是很贪婪呢，路飞。就算是我也会有想要亲身参与两位王者诞生的野心啊。”<br/>香克斯温柔地注视着他怀里青涩的小狮子，<br/>“所以，勇敢地在大海上闯荡吧，路飞。那些超出界限的阻碍我会为你制衡，直到你成长到同样的高度。”<br/>香克斯与路飞十指紧扣，然后低下头亲吻男孩的手背，与他的新王立下誓约，</p><p>“在你成为海贼王之前我是绝对不会倒下的，路飞。我是你的起点，也必将成为你的终点。我保证，我会是你王座前的最后一人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>红发海贼团的船长就算做了四皇也还是这么不靠谱，第二天酒醒后发现香克斯失踪了的团员们跟随着生命卡的指引去寻找他们的船长，危险的无风带也阻止不了四皇的团队，他们在半夜登陆了这座海岛。见闻色最为出众的副船长第一个找到了海岛中的木屋，但是很快贝克曼就铁青着脸回到了伙伴们身边，<br/>“找到香克斯了。”<br/>贝克曼回忆起那木屋里香艳的呻吟和香克斯那些混账的下流话，脸色变得更加难看，<br/>“都到船上去吧，我留下等他。”<br/>船员们被贝克曼的脸色吓得噤若寒蝉，没有人再敢多问。</p><p>第二天清晨，神清气爽从木屋里出来的香克斯被门口的贝克曼吓了一跳，贝克曼朝船长举起了自己弹无虚发的佩枪，<br/>“你对路飞出手了吧，香克斯。”<br/>“完蛋了，绝对会被一枪爆头的。”<br/>香克斯在心里呐喊，四皇勉强朝着自己的副船长挤出了一个难看的笑容，<br/>“你听我解释，贝克曼。”<br/>“居然对自己看着长大的孩子出手，香克斯。看在多年交情的份上我给你一个选择的机会。”<br/>贝克曼的枪口从香克斯的头移向男人的下半身，香克斯只觉得一阵阴风吹过，<br/>“两个头只能留下一个，你自己选吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>